Liste der logischen Löcher (oder Denksportaufgaben für das Publikum)
Logische Löcher – oder Denksportaufgaben für das Publikum In allen Teilen der Pirates-Reihe finden sich Logikfehler, die im Folgenden aufgelistet sind. Diese Liste erhebt keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. Solltet ihr noch etwas gefunden haben, was dieser Macken-Liste hinzuzufügen wäre, sind wir dankbar dafür und werden es gern aufnehmen. Fluch der Karibik hat ein durchdachtes Drehbuch, das nicht während der Dreharbeiten mehrfach verändert wurde. Gleichwohl finden sich kleine logische Macken, wenn dem Zuschauer nicht eröffnet wird, woher bestimmte Informationen einzelner Figuren stammen. Die Sache mit dem Wissen um einen Piraten So bleibt zumindest unklar, woher Will Turner bei seiner Rückkehr in die Schmiede die Information hat, dass ein Pirat gejagt wird, der zuvor Elizabeth Swann bedroht hat. Man kann nur spekulieren, dass er auf dem Rückweg zur Schmiede mit einem der Soldaten gesprochen hat, die dabei waren, als Jack Sparrow verhaftet werden sollte. Die Sache mit dem Wissen um den Hersteller Ein weiterer Informationsmangel des Publikums zeigt sich, als James Norrington am Ende weiß, wer seinen Degen wirklich gefertigt hat. Es gibt im Laufe des Films keinen Hinweis, wer ihm dies gesagt hat, auch in den entfallenen Szenen der DVD und auf der „Lost Disc“ sind diese Informationen nicht vorhanden. Die weggefallenen Szenen, die auf der DVD enthalten sind, geben allenfalls etwas zusätzliche Information; es wäre schön und vollständiger gewesen, wären sie in einer Special Edition in den Film integriert worden, der Film kommt handlungslogisch aber ohne sie aus. [[Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2|Fluch der Karibik''' 2]] beginnt anscheinend schon mit einem Sprung in der Logik. Gouverneur Weatherby Swann verfügt über reguläre britische Truppen, weshalb – auch unter dem Gesichtspunkt historischer Korrektheit – davon ausgegangen werden muss, dass er direkt vom König ernannt wurde. Er hat das Recht Gnade zu gewähren, was sich nicht nur aus seinem Amt als Stellvertreter des Königs in der Kolonie ergibt, sondern im ersten Teil ausdrücklich erwähnt wird. Die Sache mit der „Machtübernahme“: Unter dem oben genannten Aspekt ist es unlogisch, dass ein Vertreter einer Handelsorganisation die Befugnis haben kann, sich über Gnadenentscheidungen des Gouverneurs einfach hinwegzusetzen und Haftbefehle präsentieren kann. Die East India Trading Company ist eine Handelsorganisation, die dem britischen König und der Regierung viel Geld in die Kasse spült, das historische Vorbild, die British East India Company, hatte auch tatsächlich eigene Truppen und ernannte in den Kolonien Ostasiens tatsächlich Gouverneure. Der Gouverneur von Port Royal/Jamaica ist allerdings nach allen vorhandenen Informationen vom König selbst eingesetzt. Da Lord Cutler Beckett später selbst sagt, dass er für seine Bemühungen um Elizabeths Leben und die Freiheit des Gouverneurs dessen Autorität als Gouverneur und Einfluss in London verlangt, kann er nicht über dem Gouverneur stehen. Gerade diese Forderung setzt die Befugnisse der Company in ein etwas anderes Licht. Unlogisch ist zudem, dass Ian Mercer Gouverneur Swann dessen Brief an den König – seinen Dienstherrn – geradezu als Verbrechen vorhält. Mögliche Lösung dieser logischen Beulen: Durchaus denkbar, wenn die Company Port Royal schlichtweg überfallen und mit militärischer Überlegenheit einfach unterworfen hat. Durch Norringtons Abgang wäre bei der Navy ein Vakuum an Erfahrung und Autorität möglich. Da Theodore Groves, Murtogg und Mullroy erst in Am Ende der Welt wieder auftauchen, könnte es möglich sein, dass die Offiziere und Soldaten der regulären Truppen des Gouverneurs erst zum Übertritt in die Truppen der EITC „überredet“ werden mussten. Weiteres Indiz, dass die Company die behaupteten Befugnisse gar nicht hat: Die Tatsache, dass der Gouverneur weiterhin im Amt bleiben muss, um Todesurteile gültig zu machen. Wäre Beckett tatsächlich vom König bevollmächtigt, hätte er diese Dienste des Gouverneurs nicht nötig. Korrekterweise ist anzumerken dass es im Drehbuch zu '''Fluch der Karibik 2''' im Zusammenhang mit der Verhaftung von Elizabeth Swann und Will Turner eine Szene gibt, in der Beckett dem Gouverneur sein Beglaubigungsschreiben der Royal Commission for Antilles Trade and Protection ''(Königliche Kommission für den Handel und Schutz der Antillen), das ihm außerordentliche Befugnisse sowohl bezüglich der Regierung als auch des Militärs garantiert. Diese Szene ist jedoch vollständig entfallen. Es gibt nicht einmal eine solche entfallene Szene, die später veröffentlicht wurde. Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio erklären im Vorwort zur Veröffentlichung des Drehbuchswordplayer.com selbst, dass das veröffentlichte Drehbuch dem tatsächlichen Film am nächsten kommt, gleichwohl aber Abweichungen gegenüber dem veröffentlichten Film enthält, die hauptsächlich darauf zurückzuführen seien, dass es Improvisationen der Schauspieler oder Drehbuchänderungen in letzter Sekunde dem Dreh gegeben habe. Beispiel für eine solche Improvisation mag die entfallene und später veröffentlichte Szene ''East of India sein. Will Turner fragt Beckett, was die East India Trading Company eigentlich in der Karibik macht, wobei er die Firmenbezeichung recht sarkastisch betont, worauf Beckett antwortet, man sei doch östlich von Indien … den weiten Weg. Wenn Güter nicht über die Grenze kämen, würden eben Armeen diese Grenzen überschreiten. Im veröffentlichten Drehbuch antwortet er, es sei nicht im Interesse des Empires, an gewisse geografische Grenzen gebunden zu sein. Wenn Güter nicht über die Grenze kämen, würden eben Armeen diese Grenzen überschreitenYoutube, Dead Man's Chest, deleted scenes Part1 . Die Antwort, die Beckett in der endgültigen Szene gibt, ist im ersten Teil augenscheinlich eine Improvisation von Tom Hollander – aber sie scheint den Nerv von Regisseur Gore Verbinski besser getroffen zu haben, als die geplante Dialogzeile des Drehbuchs. Die Übergabe des Beglaubigungsschreibens an den Gouverneur hätte den Rahmen der Laufzeit in keiner Weise beeinträchtigt, zumal dies in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang mit der Übergabe des Haftbefehls für William Turner (tatsächlich für Elizabeth Swann) erfolgt. Wenn sie gleichwohl ersatzlos gestrichen wurde, muss das Gründe haben, die eher den Inhalt als die Laufzeit betreffen. Daraus kann zu schließen sein, dass eine tatsächliche, für das Publikum deutlich erkennbare Legitimation Becketts durch eine übergeordnete Institution inhaltlich nicht erwünscht war. Möglich ist auch, dass den Produktionsverantwortlichen, die in der Regel Amerikaner waren, von britischen Mitwirkenden mitgeteilt wurde, dass eine Royal Commission ein von der Regierung eingesetzter Untersuchungsausschuss ist, der sich in genau umrissenen Befugnissen z. B. mit Mängeln der Infrastruktur oder auch Fehlverhalten von Beamten oder Dienststellen, insbesondere auch in Überseekolonien befasst. Ein solcher Untersuchungsausschuss kann Zeugen laden, unter Eid befragen, Schadenersatz anbieten, Akten beschlagnahmen (auch solche, die als geheim eingestuft sind), nichtöffentliche Anhörungen durchführen und – in Ausnahmefällen – jeden Regierungsbeamten zwingen, dem Ausschuss jegliche erdenkliche Hilfe bei der Ausführung des Auftrags zu gewähren'''Quelle: Wikipedia, Royal Commission. Nach der dortigen Aufzählung gehört der Einsatz von … sagen wir … Polizeikräften zur Verhaftung einzelner Beschuldigteraußerhalb des Staatsdienstes bzw. Verhaftung solcher Personen als Beschuldigte nicht zu den Aufgaben eines Untersuchungsausschusses. Und auch nicht, einen Quasi-Obergouverneur über einen vom König bestellten Gouverneur zu setzen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass beteiligte Briten die amerikanischen Drehbuchautoren darauf hingewiesen haben, dass – bei aller Fantasie, die im Pirates-Universum mitspielt – dies ein gar zu krasser Fehler gewesen wäre. Gegen eine wirkliche Legitimation Becketts spricht der Umstand, dass drei Kriegsschiffe den Hafen sperren, massenweise Soldaten an Land gebracht werden, die mit schussbereiten Waffen eine Stadt regelrecht überfallen, die von einem königlich bestellten Gouverneur regiert wird und in der königliche Truppen für Sicherheit sorgen. Eine legitime Verstärkung von Truppen, die durch den Verlust der HMS Interceptor u''nd der HMS Dauntless fraglos geschwächt ist, hätte einen solchen Überfall nicht nötig. Die Sache mit den Haftbefehlen: Die Haftbefehle als solche sind ebenfalls von zweifelhafter Logik. Es würde voraussetzen, dass London sowohl von der Befreiung Sparrows erfahren hat, als auch, dass ermittelt wurde, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Da James Norrington selbst unter den Gesuchten ist, ist nicht anzunehmen, dass eine entsprechende Information von ihm selbst an die Admiralität gegeben wurde. Die Einzigen, die um die Umstände und die verantwortlichen Personen wissen könnten und später für die East India Trading Company arbeiten, sind Lieutenant Theodore Groves und die Privates Murtogg und Mullroy. Wenn einer von diesen – möglicherweise nach dem Untergang der ''HMS Dauntless – ''beim Seeamt in London über die Gründe gesprochen hat, weshalb James Norrington so verbissen hinter der ''Black Pearl her gewesen ist, dass er dafür Schiff und Mannschaft riskierte, stellt sich immer noch die Frage, weshalb Norrington dann noch nach Jamaica zurückkehren konnte und erst dort seinen Abschied nahm. Anderenfalls könnte Gouverneur Swann davon nicht unterrichtet sein. Zudem befindet sich sein Degen in Port Royal. Die logische Lösung, die sich speziell hierfür anbieten würde, wäre der Umstand, dass die Haftbefehle schlichtweg gefälscht sind. Beckett hat seine Informanten. Mercer weiß sich gut zu tarnen. Es wäre also denkbar, dass er über seine Agenten von Sparrows Flucht und den Personen erfahren hat, die daran mitgewirkt haben. Die Sache mit dem Kaperbrief: Ein Kaperbrief, der vom König unterzeichnet und gesiegelt ist, ist gültig. Ein Kaperbrief, der nicht das königliche Siegel trägt – vom König unterschrieben oder nicht – ist nicht gültig. Punkt. Im 18. Jh. galt eine Unterschrift erst zusammen mit dem Siegelabdruck der betreffenden Person. Im Prinzip war der Siegelabdruck sogar mehr wert als die Unterschrift, denn der Siegelabdruck konnte für sich allein stehen, auch ohne Unterschrift. Dies beruhte darauf, dass vor Einführung einer allgemeinen Schulpflicht längst nicht jeder lesen und schreiben konnte. Wäre die Unterschrift und das persönliche Siegel einer weiteren Person – hier Lord Beckett – erforderlich, um den Kaperbrief gültig zu machen, stünde diese Person über dem König. Das wäre nicht einmal in einer konstitutionellen Monarchie wie der britischen denkbar … Übrigens – so am Rande erwähnt: Das gotische „B“, das Becketts offizielles Siegel sein soll, reizt wirklich zum Lachen. Das ist in jedem Gemischtwarenhandel zu bekommen. Üblicherweise enthält ein Siegel das Wappen des Trägers. Da Beckett Lord ist, ist ihm mit einiger Sicherheit ein Wappen verliehen worden. Ein Wappenring ist schon schwieriger zu fälschen. Die Sache mit dem Hut: Affe Jack lässt Captain Jacks Hut über Bord gehen, nachdem Jack mit dem Schwarzen Mal ''markiert wurde und der Kraken hinter ihm her ist. Der Hut treibt auf ein harmloses Fischerboot zu und wird aufgefischt. Der Kraken nimmt dieses Boot ins Visier und versenkt es. Man muss schon sehr die Magie bemühen, dass der Fluch über den Träger des ''Schwarzen Mals ''auch auf dessen Eigentum übergeht, um es noch halbwegs logisch erscheinen zu lassen, dass der Kraken dieses Boot attackiert und zwei Fischer verschlingt, von denen jedenfalls nicht objektiv bekannt ist, dass sie bei Davy Jones Schulden haben. Die Sache mit den Überlebenden I: Als ernsthaftes logisches Loch muss betrachtet werden, dass Davy Jones bei der Crew des aufgelaufenen Schiffes Will Turner als „weder tot noch dem Tode nahe“ aussortieren kann, obwohl die tatsächlich überlebenden Crewmitglieder des gestrandeten Schiffes objektiv keinen „toteren“ Eindruck machen als Will. Die Sache mit den Überlebenden II: Zu guter Letzt ist noch fraglich, wie die Überlebenden der ''Black Pearl in einem kleinen Dingi ohne Proviant und Wasser zu Tia Dalma gekommen sind. Zwar ist nicht klar, wo die Black Pearl ''wirklich untergeht, da aber nicht ausdrücklich behauptet wird, dass die Insel, in deren Nähe der Kraken sie in die Tiefe zieht, jene ist, auf der Tia Dalma haust, erscheint es völlig unmöglich, dass sechs Leute in dieser Nussschale über die offene See zu ihr gelangt sind. Die Sache mit dem Herzen: Davy Jones bewahrt sein herausgeschnittenes Herz in der ''Truhe des[[Truhe des Toten Mannes| Toten Mannes]]'' a''uf. Nachdem Elizabeth, Jack und James es auf der Isla Cruces ausgegraben haben, wird es recht ruppig behandelt: Jack Sparrow stopft es sich ins Hemd, wirft es in ein eilig etwas geleertes Glas mit Staub, James Norrington holt es da wieder heraus, steckt es ebenfalls ins Hemd, sprintet damit quer durch den Dschungel der Isla Cruces, fällt mit dem ganzen Körpergewicht drauf, verpackt es schließlich in einen Lumpensack und wirft es in besagtem Lumpensack Beckett auf den Schreibtisch. Und von all dem Ungemach, das seinem armen, ungeschützten Herzen angetan wird, bekommt Davy Jones überhaupt nichts mit??? Mindestens seltsam, eher verdammt unlogisch. Am Ende der Welt Die Sache mit dem gesungenen Signal: Für die Piratenfürsten soll der Gesang des Liedes „Hoist The Colours“ das Signal sein. Und wie verbreitet es sich, bitteschön? Funksprüche, Internet, Mobiltelefone, etc. pp. gab es im 18. Jh. noch nicht … Die Sache mit dem Schiff: Die Crew der Black Pearl ''samt Hector Barbossa ist erstmals in Singapur zu sehen. Wie sie dorthin gekommen sind, ist ein großes Rätsel, da Elizabeth Swann und Barbossa dem Piratenfürsten Sao Feng ein Schiff samt Crew abhandeln wollen, beides also angeblich nicht vorhanden ist. Ob sie wohl geflogen oder über den Pazifik geschwommen sind? Die Sache mit dem Eis: Auf dem Weg zum Entferntesten Tor durchquert die ''Hai Peng ein eisiges Meer. Die Kälte der eisigen Luft wird deutlich durch Barbossas rotgefrorene Nase und die Eisklumpen, die allen an Bord in den Kleidern und den Bärten hängen. Elizabeth hat sich folgerichtig tief in eine Decke eingewickelt. Joshamee Gibbs widersteht der Eiseskälte mit einer ärmellosen Weste und aufgekrempelten Ärmeln, Will Turner ebenfalls mit ärmellosem Wams und bis zur unteren Hälfte der Brust offenem Hemd – wenig glaubwürdig, wenn diese Männer den größten Teil ihres Lebens in der kuscheligen Wärme der Karibik verbracht haben. Die Sache mit dem versteckten Motor: Da wir gerade bei Eis sind: Die Hai Peng ''durchfährt das Meer mit den Eisbergen mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit, obwohl das Meer glatt ist wie ein Kinderpopo. Zwar ist bekannt, dass Eis Wellen bremsen kann, was dazu führt, dass Meeresflächen die mit Eisschollen und –bergen bedeckt sind, sehr ruhig sind – aber ein in diesen Gewässern befindliches Schiff würde dann vom Wind bzw. der Strömung mit derselben Geschwindigkeit getrieben werden wie die Eisstücke und nicht mit mehrfacher Geschwindigkeit – schon gar nicht innerhalb eines hohlen Eisberges Sollte die ''Hai Peng etwa einen Motor haben? (Anmerkung: Es könnte sein, dass man im Hause Disney diesbezüglich auf eine Aussage der Entenjunioren Tick, Trick und Track zurückgegriffen hat, die nachzulesen ist in „Der Fliegende Holländer“, zuletzt veröffentlicht in „Die besten Geschichten von Donald Duck“, Klassik-Album Nr. 10 „Der Fliegende Holländer“, Ehapa Verlag 1987: „Wieso treiben wir eigentlich schneller als das Eis?“, fragt einer der Jungenteriche. „Weil Eisberge zu 9/10 unter der Wasseroberfläche sind. Haben wir in der Schule gehabt“, antwortet Schlauberger Tick darauf. Ob das allerdings richtig ist, darf bezweifelt werden … jedenfalls, wenn es um flache Eisschollen geht und nicht um ausgewachsene Eisberge) Die Sache mit den Kanonen: So verliert die Black Pearl ''bei der Rückkehr in die Welt der Sterblichen beim Umdrehen sämtliche Deckskanonen. Als die Crew sich gegen die Übernahme durch die East India Trading Company wehrt, sind sie aber schon wieder alle vorhanden. Wunderbare Kanonenvermehrung? Die Sache mit dem Wasser: Bei der Rückkehr aus der Anderswelt sind alle auf der ''Black Pearl kurz vorm Verdursten. An Bord gibt es keinen Tropfen Wasser mehr, sogar der Rum ist alle. Will Turner lotst die Black Pearl ''zu einer Insel auf der es Süßwasser geben soll. Die einzige Quelle, die die Männer unter Führung von Jack Sparrow und Hector Barbossa ansteuern, ist aber durch den ermordeten Spion Steng vergiftet. An der deshalb unbenutzbaren Quelle meutern die chinesischen Matrosen und setzen die Europäer fest. Gleichzeitig bringt Will mit Sao Fengs Hilfe die ''Black Pearl unter seine Kontrolle. Wasser fassen fällt also aus wegen ist nicht. Und was trinkt die Crew demnächst? Die Lösung wird in der veröffentlichten Filmfassung jedenfalls nicht geboten … (Es sei denn, Sao Feng hat Wasser mitgebracht, aber – wie gesagt – erwähnt wird das nicht.) Die Sache mit dem Kompass: Jack drückt Will seinen Kompass mit der Bemerkung „Denke so wie ich“ in die Hand und lässt ihn über Bord gehen. Als er später bei Beckett ist und er Forderungen stellt, will Beckett eine Gegenleistung dafür. Will präsentiert den Kompass mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln und fragt: „Was ist es, was Ihr am meisten begehrt?“ Woher, bei Davy Jones‘ Tentakelbart, weiß er das??? Als die HMS Interceptor in einen Sturm gerät und Will sich wundert, wie man eine Insel finden soll, deren Lage keiner kennt und das auch noch mit einem Kompass der nicht funktioniert, erwähnt Joshamee Gibbs zwar, dass er nicht nach Norden zeigt, dass man aber auch nicht den Norden finden wolle. Dies ist der einzige Hinweis im ganzen ersten Teil. Will registriert dies aber nicht als Erklärung, dass der Kompass auf den Ort zeigt, den man sucht. Als Beckett ihn in Fluch der Karibik 2 auf die Suche nach dem Kompass schickt, haben er und Elizabeth Swann keine Ahnung, wieso er dieses Teil haben will. Tia Dalma lässt in Fluch der Karibik 2 in Wills Anwesenheit nur sehr verklausuliert durchblicken, was es mit dem Kompass auf sich hat (Tia Dalma: „Der Kompass, den du von mir hast – kann er dich nicht führen?“ Jack: „Möglicherweise …“ Tia Dalma (grinsend): „Jack Sparrow, hast keine Ahnung, was du willst – oder weißt du es doch, bist aber nicht willens, es als eigen anzuerkennen?“). Die Erklärung, dass der Kompass auf das zeigt, was man am meisten will, gibt Jack zwar Elizabeth, aber Will ist nicht dabei. Als Will in Am Ende der Welt den Kompass von Jack bekommt, sieht er fragend auf das Ding und erkundigt sich: „Was soll ich damit?“ Daraus ist zu schließen, dass Elizabeth ihm nichts über den Kompass erzählt hat und er bis dahin ohne jede Vorstellung ist, wie dieses seltsame Navigationsgerät funktioniert. Was immer er darüber bruchstückhaft erfahren hat, hat bis dahin nicht gezündet und ist obendrein filmreal ein bis zwei Jahre her. Und dann hat er auf der Endeavour den absoluten Geistesblitz? Irgendwie nicht logisch … Die Sache mit dem Nur-vorwärts-Morphing: Als Davy Jones Tia Dalma in der Brig der Black Pearl besucht, berührt sie ihn, er wird wieder menschlich. Seine zur Klaue verwachsene linke Hand wird eine ganz normale Hand, die er durch die Gitter strecken kann, um sie ebenfalls zu berühren. Während des weiteren Gesprächs zieht sie ihre Hand wieder weg, die Hand wird wieder zur Klaue – und Davy kann sie nicht wieder zurückziehen. Stattdessen geht er selbst komplett durch die Gitter. Wieso kann er die Hand nicht auf die gleiche Weise wieder zurückziehen, wenn er seinen ganzen Körper vorwärts durch die Gitter schieben kann? Irgendwie unlogisch. Die Sache mit den Teleportern: Davy Jones und seine Leute können in gewissem Umfang teleportieren. Das zeigt sich, als „Stiefelriemen-Bill“ Turner auf diese Weise auf der Black Pearl erscheint und wieder verschwindet, als die Crew der Flying Dutchman von ihrem Schiff auf das Wrack wechselt, in einer späteren Szene auf der Black Pearl aus den Schiffswänden kommt, als Davy Jones in der Brig der Black Pearl Calypso besucht, vom Hauptdeck der Flying Dutchman mal eben auf die Rah wechselt, auf die Jack gerade geflüchtet ist und als die Crew Will als neuen Captain von seinem Herzen befreit. Aber warum schwingen Jones‘ Seemonster dann in der Schlacht wie Tarzan an Enterleinen auf die Black Pearl ''und teleportieren nicht einfach hinüber? '' Die Sache mit dem Strudel I: Als die Black Pearl und die Flying Dutchman in den Mahlstrom geraten und sich bekämpfen, sagt Barbossa: „Jetzt, meine Freunde, können wir den Kurs nicht mehr ändern!“. Der Strudel verändert sich nicht, die Schiffe fahren noch weiter hinein, um schnelleres Gewässer zu erreichen. Als sie sich am Höhepunkt der Schlacht mit den Großmasten verhaken und die Flying Dutchman die Black Pearl in die Tiefe zu ziehen droht, lässt Barbossa die verkeilten Masten zerschießen und steuert seelenruhig aus dem Strudel heraus. Au weia! Die Sache mit dem Strudel II: Die beiden Schiffe liegen mit dicker Schlagseite im Mahlstrom. Die Kanonen sind – wie normal – nur wenig nach oben gerichtet. Angesichts der Schlagseiten beider Schiffe müssten die Schüsse weit vor dem Gegner ins Wasser klatschen und dürften keinerlei Schaden anrichten. Dass die Schüsse jeweils fürchterlichen Schaden anrichten, ist ballistischer Oberblödsinn … Fremde Gezeiten Die Sache mit dem Wettlauf zur Quelle der ewigen Jugend: König Ferdinand von Spanien erhält durch den von den Fischern aufgefundenen Mann [[das Logbuch der Santiago|das Logbuch der Santiago]]. Das Logbuch enthält offenbar alle notwendigen Angaben, um die Quelle finden zu können. Er fragt seinen Spion, wie schnell er zur Quelle auslaufen könne. Er sagt ihm, das sei mit der Flut möglich. Da zwischen Ebbe und Flut jeweils sechs Stunden liegen, müsste die spanische Expedition spätestens zwölf Stunden nach Erhalt des Logbuchs unterwegs sein. König George von Großbritannien erhält nach eigenen Angaben eine Depesche, dass die Spanier die Quelle der ewigen Jugend aufgespürt hätten und beschließt, eine eigene Expedition dorthin zu entsenden. Demnach muss er zunächst nach jemandem suchen lassen, der den Weg ebenfalls kennt. Er benötigt Informationen über Jack Sparrow, die sicher nicht vom Himmel fallen. Eigentlich kann er nur von Barbossa wissen, wer die Karte hat, muss also erst nach Jack fahnden lassen. Das dauert selbst im Zeitalter von E-Mail und Internet Monate, von Versandzeiten per Brieftaube und reitenden Boten ganz zu schweigen … Obendrein hätte die spanische Expedition bei Nutzung des üblichen Weges in die Karibik über die Kapverdischen Inseln oder die Azoren mehrere Tage Vorsprung vor der Queen Anne’s Revenge ''und der ''HMS Providence, selbst wenn diese sich zeitgleich auf die Socken machen könnten. Der Weg von Cádiz aus ist einige hundert Seemeilen kürzer als von London aus – auch unter der eher wenig realistischen Annahme, dass Queen Anne’s Revenge und HMS Providence ''nach dem Verlassen des Ärmelkanals auf direktem Weg nach Südwesten in die Karibik segeln würden. Das passt filmreal zeitlich hinten und vorne nicht. Die Sache mit der Kartenkenntnis: Die Mao Kun Karte ist nach allem, was darüber im 'Am Ende der Welt 'gesagt wird, nicht einfach zu lesen. Nicht nur Will Turner und Hector Barbossa mühen sich damit ab, auch Joshamee Gibbs rafft nicht, wie die Karte zu benutzen ist und wie ein Kurs darauf abzulesen ist. Umstand ist auch, dass es keine festen Wege auf einer Karte gibt, die aus mehreren konzentrischen Kreisen besteht. Mangels Fixpunkten ist es nicht möglich, auf dieser Karte einen Kurs bewusst zu bestimmen. Dennoch behauptet Joshamee Gibbs, der Jack Sparrow die Karte im Gefängniswagen klaut, er habe sich sämtliche Wege, die auf dieser Karte verzeichnet seien, eingeprägt und könne sie aus dem Gedächtnis repetieren, obwohl er dazu filmreal nur wenige Stunden Zeit hat und die Karte seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat. Bitte um Verzeihung, meine Herren Autoren, da habt ihr ziemlich danebengelangt … Die Sache mit dem Holzbein: Nach Barbossas Aussage wandte sich die ''Black Pearl ''gegen die eigene Besatzung, eine Leine habe auch sein Bein umschlungen. Er gibt zu verstehen, dass er es mit dem Säbel amputierte, um freizukommen. Wieso hat er nicht einfach den Tampen gekappt? Die Sache mit dem wackeligen Schiff: Jack findet auf der Namenlosen Insel die ''Santiago ''von Ponce de Léon in sehr labilem Zustand hoch auf einer Klippe. Er wühlt sich von unten richtig grob in die Kapitänskajüte, in der die Mumie des Juan Ponce de Léon inmitten seiner Schätze im Bett liegt. Kaum ist er in der Kajüte, als sich Barbossa zu erkennen gibt. Hector steckt rechts vom Zuschauer im Schatten. Dabei liegt die ''Santiago wie ein Brett. Erst als Jack in der Kajüte drin ist und Barbossa aus seinem Versteck kommt, gerät der Rumpf aus dem Gleichgewicht und schwankt nicht nur nach rechts und links, sondern auch vor und zurück, als ob der Rumpf gerade noch auf einem Punkt in der Waage gehalten wird. Aber warum fällt das Schiff nicht um, wenn Barbossa mit seinen vermutlich um die fünfundsiebzig Kilos auf einer Schiffsseite hockt oder wenn Jack sich richtig gewaltsam links von Ponce de Léons Paradebett durch den Boden wühlt? Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ergänzende Informationen